conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangyayo/Sample/218 sentences
日위照브야。 na wi alpüya. The sun shines. #日위照바느야。 na wi alpanüya. The sun is shining. #日위照부웨야。 na wi alpuweiya. The sun shone. #日위照비외야。 na wi alpioiya. The sun will shine. # ''-'' The sun has been shining. #日위솜照바느야。 na wi som alpanüya. The sun is shining again. #日위明日디照비외야。 na wi ana ti alpioiya. The sun will shine tomorrow. #日위明삠照브야。 na wi abim alpüya. The sun shines brightly. #明삐日위照브야。 abi na wi alpüya. The bright sun shines. #日위今昇타느야。 na wi in athanüya. The sun is rising now. #全끼人위叫루웨야。 mogi oro wi raruweiya. All the people shouted. #少빈두人輩위叫루웨야。 hipin tu oronun wi raruweiya. Some of the people shouted. #多닌두人輩위二回미叫루웨야。 nonin tu oronun wi pu wiru mi raruweiya. Many of the people shouted twice. #喜디人々위심叫르야。 hatti orooro wi shim rarüya. Happy people often shout. #이猫닏위跳무昇투웨야。 i khatunit wi gommuathuweiya. The kitten jumped up. #猫닏위桌上디跳무웨야。 khatunit wi tsok yon ti gommuweiya. The kitten jumped onto the table. #기꼬미두小지猫닏위行누离뿌웨야。 kigomi tu nitsi khatunit wi gonnugubuweiya. My little kitten walked away. #雨위落라느야。 mubi wi theranüya. It's raining. #雨위落루웨야。 mubi wi theruweiya. The rain came down. #猫닏위雨下디玩마느야。 khatunit wi mubi em ti mommanüya. The kitten is playing in the rain. #雨위落루止모드야。 mubi wi theruyumotüya. The rain has stopped. #雨위몬落루止미외야。 mubi wi mon theruyumioiya. Soon the rain will stop. # ''-'' I hope the rain stops soon. #猛獣위이수디왐居루웨야。 mangshyu wi isu ti wam joruweiya. Once wild animals lived here. #伊위緩밈見무廻루웨야。 suki wi wemim bumunuruweiya. Slowly she looked around. #离뻐스。 gubeshü. Go away! #往구그야。 gokuküya. Let's go! #아너루미위往갇즈야。 anerumi wi gokattsüya. You should go. # ''-'' I will be happy to go. #彼위몬到리외야。 hoda wi mon garioiya. He will arrive soon. # ''-'' The baby's ball has rolled away. #男童二名위참扐가느야。 wakoyuwi i meng wi cham kikanüya. The two boys are working together. # ''-'' This mist will probably clear away. # ''-'' Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. # ''-'' We should eat more slowly. #아너루미위팀몬来도드야。 anerumi wi thim mon dototüya. You have come too soon. # ''-'' You must write more neatly. # ''-'' Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. # ''-'' Henry's dog is lost. #기꼬미두猫위黑끼르야。 kigomi tu khatu wi ugi rüya. My cat is black. # ''-'' The little girl's doll is broken. # ''-'' I usually sleep soundly. # ''-'' The children ran after Jack. # ''-'' I can play after school. # ''-'' We went to the village for a visit. #기꼬미더위川디到루웨야。 kigomite wi ruru ti garuweiya. We arrived at the river. # ''-'' I have been waiting for you. # ''-'' The campers sat around the fire. # ''-'' A little girl with a kitten sat near me. # ''-'' The child waited at the door for her father. # ''-'' Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. # ''-'' Were you born in this village? # ''-'' Can your brother dance well? #고男위离뿌웨야모。 ko wako wi gubuweiya mo? Did the man leave? # ''-'' Is your sister coming for you? # ''-'' Can you come tomorrow? # ''-'' Have the neighbors gone away for the winter? #鳥위雨下디詠느야모。 haya wi mubi em ti yeinüya mo? Does the bird sing in the rain? # ''-'' Are you going with us to the concert? # ''-'' Have you ever travelled in the jungle? # ''-'' We sailed down the river for several miles. #소워위狩쯘여知르야。 sowe wi khitjün ye orüya. Everybody knows about hunting. # ''-'' On a Sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. # ''-'' Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. # ''-'' An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. # ''-'' The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. # ''-'' The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. # ''-'' Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire. # ''-'' The cover of the basket fell to the floor. # ''-'' The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. # ''-'' On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. # ''-'' During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures. # ''-'' When will your guests from the city arrive? # ''-'' Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East. # ''-'' Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. # ''-'' Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. # ''-'' The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. # ''-'' The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. # ''-'' The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. # ''-'' The spool of thread rolled across the floor. # ''-'' A box of growing plants stood in the Window. # ''-'' I am very happy. # ''-'' These oranges are juicy. #海水위유리르야。 eyuewe wi yuri rüya. Sea water is salty. # ''-'' The streets are full of people. # ''-'' Sugar tastes sweet. # ''-'' The fire feels hot. # ''-'' The little girl seemed lonely. # ''-'' The little boy's father had once been a sailor. # ''-'' I have lost my blanket. # ''-'' A robin has built his nest in the apple tree. # ''-'' At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. # ''-'' Mr. Jones made a knife for his little boy. # ''-'' Their voices sound very happy. #今日위月曜日르야모。 inna wi wet'yo'it rüya mo? Is today Monday? # ''-'' Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? # ''-'' Will you be ready on time? # ''-'' Will you send this message for me? # ''-'' Are you waiting for me? # ''-'' Is this the first kitten of the litter? # ''-'' Are these shoes too big for you? # ''-'' How wide is the River? #聞쩌스。 sajesü. Listen. # ''-'' Sit here by me. # ''-'' Keep this secret until tomorrow. # ''-'' Come with us. # ''-'' Bring your friends with you. # ''-'' Be careful. # ''-'' Have some tea. # ''-'' Pip and his dog were great friends. #쫀다이리싸뻣위兄妹르야。 jon ta irizabes wi hwengmai rüya. John and Elizabeth are (elder) brother and (younger) sister. # ''-'' You and I will go together. # ''-'' They opened all the doors and windows. # ''-'' He is small, but strong. # ''-'' Is this tree an oak or a maple? # ''-'' Does the sky look blue or gray? # ''-'' Come with your father or mother. # ''-'' I am tired, but very happy. # ''-'' He played a tune on his wonderful flute. # ''-'' Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter. # ''-'' A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow. # ''-'' The first part of the story is very interesting. # ''-'' The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim. # ''-'' The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee. # ''-'' Stop your game and be quiet. # ''-'' The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. # ''-'' Do you like summer or winter better? # ''-'' That boy will have a wonderful trip. # ''-'' They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it. # ''-'' They won the first two games, but lost the last one. # ''-'' Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer. # ''-'' I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. # ''-'' Aha! I have caught you! # ''-'' This string is too short! # ''-'' Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! # ''-'' Alas! that news is sad indeed! # ''-'' Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose! # ''-'' Are you warm enough now? # ''-'' They heard the warning too late. # ''-'' We are a brave people, and love our country. # ''-'' All the children came except Mary. # ''-'' Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. # ''-'' This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village. # ''-'' On a fine summer evening, the two old people were sitting outside the door of their cottage. #기꼬미더두鳥두名위쩍코르야。 kigomite tu haya tu nori wi jekkho rüya. Our bird's name is Jacko. # ''-'' The river knows the way to the sea. # ''-'' The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing. # ''-'' They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing. # ''-'' The little house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. # ''-'' We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world. # ''-'' We learn something new each day. # ''-'' The market begins five minutes earlier this week. # ''-'' Did you find the distance too great? # ''-'' Hurry, children. # ''-'' Madam, I will obey your command. # ''-'' Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast. # ''-'' In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight. # ''-'' Tell the last part of that story again. # ''-'' Be quick or you will be too late. # ''-'' Will you go with us or wait here? # ''-'' She was always, shabby, often ragged, and on cold days very uncomfortable. # ''-'' Think first and then act. # ''-'' I stood, a little mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes. # ''-'' Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history. # ''-'' Be satisfied with nothing but your best. # ''-'' We consider them our faithful friends. # ''-'' We will make this place our home. # ''-'' The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves. # ''-'' The little girl made the doll's dress herself. # ''-'' I hurt myself. # ''-'' She was talking to herself. # ''-'' He proved himself trustworthy. # ''-'' We could see ourselves in the water. # ''-'' Do it yourself. # ''-'' I feel ashamed of myself. # ''-'' Sit here by yourself. # ''-'' The dress of the little princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country. # ''-'' They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty. # ''-'' With him as our protector, we fear no danger. # ''-'' All her finery, lace, ribbons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk. # ''-'' Light he thought her, like a feather. # ''-'' Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit. # ''-'' In our climate the grass remains green all winter. # ''-'' The boy who brought the book has gone. # ''-'' These are the flowers that you ordered. # ''-'' I have lost the book that you gave me. # ''-'' The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment. # ''-'' Come when you are called. # ''-'' I shall stay at home if it rains. # ''-'' When he saw me, he stopped. # ''-'' Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded. # ''-'' I shall lend you the books that you need. # ''-'' Come early next Monday if you can. # ''-'' If you come early, wait in the hall. # ''-'' I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio. # ''-'' Gnomes are little men who live under the ground. # ''-'' He is loved by everybody, because he has a gentle disposition. # ''-'' Hold the horse while I run and get my cap. # ''-'' I have found the ring I lost. # ''-'' Play and I will sing. # ''-'' That is the funniest story I ever heard. #伊위伊두弟버高리르야。 suki wi suki tu tsuno pe bori rüya. She is taller than her (younger) brother. #아소뻐따눈위기꼬미버賢지로므야。 asobedanun wi kigomi pe sutsi romüya. They are no wiser than we. # ''-'' Light travels faster than sound. # ''-'' We have more time than they. # ''-'' She has more friends than enemies. # ''-'' He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a little low cabin of logs and stones. # ''-'' When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mantle more closely around him. # ''-'' I am sure that we can go. # ''-'' We went back to the place where we saw the roses. # ''-'' This tree is fifty feet high, said the gardener. # ''-'' I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today. # ''-'' My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon. # ''-'' Why he has left the city is a mystery. # ''-'' The house stands where three roads meet. # ''-'' He has far more money than brains. # ''-'' Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it. # ''-'' I met a little cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said. 參見 Category:Rangyayo